


Date Night

by Werewolfnightwalker



Series: Giveaway prizes [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: 2nd place prize, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Confessions, Dinner Date, First Love, First Time Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Shy romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-29 11:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werewolfnightwalker/pseuds/Werewolfnightwalker
Summary: 2nd place prize for the giveaway! Zakuro is not mine, he belongs to @.sagigo-cicada on tumblr.





	1. Dinner

Both of Alternia's moons were beginning to rise as a young purpleblood stood outside his hive, fidgeting excitedly while four meow-beasts tripped around his feet. The night was brisk, just enough chill to keep one alert, but with a warm breeze to keep one from feeling cold. Nearby, a waterfall tumbled and crashed into a large pond next to the troll's hive.

His hive looked like a miniature Japanese castle, complete with narrow windows, cherry blossoms, and sharply sloping roofs, painted in bright purples and deep blues. Behind his hive, spanned a garden that never seemed to end. Everything, from tomatoes to apple trees, grew in neat little plots, each section strenuously and generously cared for by the purpleblood.

The purpleblood himself was an interesting specimen of his own right. Standing three inches over seven feet and built with broad shoulders, he was rather intimidating on first look. Wavy, black hair spilled down his back, stopping just below his ribs. His face was painted, the parts left clear taking the shape of a spider. On said face, he had a pair of wide, brilliantly purple eyes, and a pair of pouty lips, out of which stuck a pair of short, blunt tusks.

His horns were bent back slightly, before splitting into three prongs each. One of them had a bandage around the base, though the reason for this was unclear. He wore a traditional kimono, made from pale purple silk, with a deep red sash, and simple leather sandals. His nails were even painted, in silver. All in all, he was rather cute, handsome even; he had a reserved, quiet air about him that offered friendship and kindness. He crouched down, running his fingers through the thick fur of one of the meow-beasts, before scratching another under the chin.

"You guys will have the hive for the night, okay? Be good, and don't tear up the cucumbers like you did last time." He murmured, his voice only somewhat stern. His voice had a rumble to it, a deep tone like dark chocolate. One of the meow-beasts chirped back in acknowledgement, making him smile. It seemed the meow-beasts were his companions, each sporting a collar with their name on it.

The first was a large Maine coon, with very thick, brown fur and black stripes. Bright green eyes blinked lazily at the moons. He had several scars on his muzzle and body, but they were old and faded. He was stretched out in the grass, enjoying the cool dew that soaked through his coat. He wore a green collar, the tag naming him Guardian. The second was a lithe black cat, with yellow eyes and a short, bobbed tail. She curled between the purpleblood's legs, purring strongly as she rubbed her head against his ankle. Around her neck was a silver collar that named her Ninja. A little away from the rest was a gorgeous Siamese, who was bathing herself without a care in the world, her icy blue eyes partially closed with contentment. A purple collar named her Nobility. In front of her, chasing the lightning bugs that flickered in the grass, was her kitten. He had markings like a Siamese, but his fur was a pale orange, not cream. He had stripes, too, but his eyes matched his mother's. A bright blue collar dubbed him Dusk.

The purpleblood watched the young kit scamper about, before the sound of footsteps, and a voice, distracted him.

"Good evening, Gehero!" A chipper voice called, making him look up. Before him stood his timid matesprit, who he'd only begun dating a few weeks ago.

His mate was a violetblooded seadweller named Zakuro. He was two feet shorter than Gehero, standing at five feet, five inches. He was gangly and thin, somewhat malnourished. But he was gorgeous in Gehero's eyes, with thick hair that hung down to his shoulders, and vibrant violet fins that matched the gills on his neck. He had bright violet eyes that glimmered happily as he looked over the gentle giant. Zakuro had deep violet freckles splattered across cheeks and nose, but they also covered his arms and stomach. His horns jutted up from the side of his head, like leaning triangles. A perfect half circle was carved out of each.

Zakuro was a dancer, and he wore an outfit to match it. A pair of necklaces hung around his neck, both laden with crystals and gems. He wore no shirt; instead, a silken, partially see through shawl wrapped around his shoulders and down his arms, held on by thin bands around his wrists. The ends fell away, trailing after him in the wind. Around his waist, he'd wore a cotton sarong skirt, tied on by a heavy silk belt, both dyed varying hues of purple. Off of the seadweller's arm hung a picnic basket.

"Good evening, Zakuro." Gehero returned, giving his mate a tusky smile. He stepped closer, bending down to embrace his little matesprit. A rusty purr started in his throat as the seadweller hugged back. He pulled away to look at him, his hair falling around his shoulders. "So, what's the plan for date night?" He grinned. Zakuro bounced on the balls of his feet excitedly.

"We're going to see a movie in the park!" He told him, gesturing to the basket, "And I brought food!" He added. Gehero chuckled, taking his hand.

"Lead the way, then." he urged, then let the seadweller guide him forward.

Gehero's hive was out in the middle of nowhere; he was somewhat of a hermit, so it took a while before the pair reached the nearby city where Zakuro lived. It took a while more before they reached the park, the moons high in the sky by then. Still, they'd made it in time to set up before the movie began.

The screening was taking place in a large field, next to a wriggler's rompground. Several couples were already there, sitting in lawn chairs or on blankets. Before them, a large screen had been put up, which the movie would be projected onto. A yellowblood was fiddling with the projector, getting everything in order before the show began.

Zakuro lead them relatively close to the screen, luckily finding a clear space they could claim. He dug in the basket and pulled out a large, neatly folded blanket. Setting the basket down, he unfolded it and flared it out, before letting it settle on the grass. Gehero quietly walked to each corner and straightened them out, while Zakuro set the basket on the blanket and sat down. A moment later, Gehero joined him, leaning back on his palms.

"What movie is this?" He asked, looking around at the other couples before glancing at his matesprit, who was digging in the basket. The seadweller paused, his fins flickering as he thought.

"I don't remember the title. It's a romance one, though." He explained, before he went back to digging. He pulled out a pair of soda cans, passing one to Gehero, who took it with a murmured 'thanks'. He sat up, glancing at the label and laughing to himself. Of course his mate had packed him a faygo. He popped the tab, listening to it fizzle before he raised it to his lips and took a swallow. It was cherry, his favorite. It warmed him to think his mate had remembered that. Lowering the can, he saw Zakuro had set out several containers, along with paper plates, plastic forks, and napkins.

"Are you hungry?" The seadweller asked, gesturing to the containers. Gehero's stomach gurgled loudly, answering for him and making them both laugh. "I brought sandwiches, a fruit platter, a cheese and cracker platter, and chocolate chip cookies." Zakuro continued, popping off each container's lid.

"This is wonderful, Zak, thank you." Gehero purred, reaching for a sandwich. Opening it, he saw it was a simple peanut butter and jelly. Delighted, he waited until Zakuro took his own before raising it in a mock toast. "Cheers." He grinned. Zakuro snorted and bumped his sandwich to his.

"Cheers." He repeated, before biting into it.

The pair enjoyed their picnic, and it was only another few minutes before the yellowblood that had been fiddling with the projector announced it was ready. A bright, white light suddenly flared onto the large screen. There was a pause, before the viewer's warning popped up. A few people whooped as it faded, and the opening music began.

Gehero, having polished off his first and second sandwich, sat back on his palms again, idly eating a blueberry now and then. Zakuro shifted to get comfortable, too, leaning on the giant's shoulder. Smirking warmly, Gehero adjusted his position so he could wrap an arm around his little matesprit, pulling him close as the opening credits finished and the movie began.

It was your generic, sappy romance; rich, snotty highblood fell for the street tough lowblood who took no shit, and slowly became a better person as he saw the plight of bloods lower than himself. The highblood's lusus was against the relationship, while the lowblood's only wanted to get the high's money.

There was a confrontational moment at some big gala the highblood had invited the lowblood to, where the high's friends mocked and belittled the low until he ran out of the gala, crying and angry that the highblood didn't stop it. Highblood, distraught to see his lover upset, confessed then and there, but the lowblood pushed him away. After further begging and apologies, the lowblood calmed down and they took a walk together, discussing their potential relationship in depth. Finally, the lowblood confessed, too, and they went back to dance to some upbeat, uplifting, fun music. They finally left the gala, stumbling over themselves and giggling uncontrollably. They made their way back to the highblood's hive where a pailing session ensued.

At this point in the movie, both Zakuro and Gehero shifted uncomfortably, their faces dark with their own colors as they drowned themselves in embarrassment. Neither one of them had actually pailed before, and the scene spared no expense. Glancing around, Gehero saw several other couples were feeling the mood, but it had the opposite effect. Several were making out, one going as far as sitting in each others lap. Clearing his throat, he glanced at his little mate, who blinked up at him shyly. Gehero swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry.

"Uhm... may- may I-?" He asked uncertainly, his cheeks burning. Zakuro nodded, so he leaned in and kissed him softly. That, at least, they'd done before. The seadweller happily kissed back, so Gehero leaned a little more pressure into it, a rumbling purr beginning in his chest. He felt Zakuro's cold fingers touch his chest to feel the vibrations, so he cupped the other's head, his thumb flicking against his fin.

When they finally broke apart, they were both flushed and panting slightly. Looking up at the movie, Gehero was glad to see it had, fortunately, moved on. He sat back to enjoy the rest of it, his mate pressed a little closer to his side than before.

After the pailing session, the movie hit its climax as the two lovers got married, only for their lusii to loudly protest at the ceremony. There was a big fight and argument, before the lowblood was gravely wounded by the highblood's lusii's claws. He fell to the ground, bleeding heavily and crying. The highblood ran to his fallen love, holding him close and trying to stop the bleeding. He rushed him to a hospital, but the lowblood passed on the operating table.

Distraught, the highblood ran away, only to throw himself off a cliff and into the sea, and perish. As the mortician was sliding the lowblood's body into the morgue's freezer, the lowblood suddenly sat up with a pained gasp, and inquired about their mate.

The movie faded out, then, and Gehero heard several trolls sniffling around them as the end credits rolled.

"W- wait, that was the end?!" Zakuro cried, indignantly, "What the heck! What happened next?!" Gehero shrugged, rolling his stiff shoulders.

"Dunno. I think that's the point." He told him. Zakuro crossed his arms, his fins flared as he pouted. Amused, Gehero leaned over and kissed his cheek. "It's just a movie. We can watch another at your hive, if you want." He suggested. That made the seadweller perk up.

"Yeah!" He scrambled to his knees and began packing up the picnic. Gehero helped, folding the blanket up and tucking it in the basket. Before the seadweller could grab it, he picked it up, letting it swing from his arm as he took Zakuro's hand.

"Let's go, then." He purred. Zakuro happily lead him out of the park and headed for his hive nearby.

Zakuro's hive was a massive, grand mansion; white marble walls, ivory pillars, creeper vines blooming with pale blue flowers, sprawling gardens and fountains- the whole lot. The grandeur, however, was lost on Gehero. He was a simple man; he didn't even know how to read all that well.

Zakuro lead him up the front steps and pushed open the door, letting the purpleblood in first. Gehero glanced around as he entered; the inside was just as grand, if not more so, with plush velvet carpets and expensive furniture. A curved staircase spiraled upwards in front of them, leading to who knows where.

"Since you're here already, want to spend the day with me? We could have a sleepover, my coon is big enough for us both." Zakuro suggested as he shut the door.

"Sure." Gehero agreed, letting the seadweller take the basket from him. He disappeared into what Gehero assumed was the kitchen, then reappeared moments later, basket-less.

"Come on, then, I'll show you my respitblock is up here." Zakuro told him, heading for the stairs. Gehero followed him up two flights of stairs, before he was guided down a long hallway, until they finally stopped in front of a large door. "Here we go." Zakuro muttered, pushing open the door and walking inside. Gehero stepped in after him, looking around.

Zakuro's room was cozy, albeit very large. A recoopercoon was pushed into the far corner, while a bed laid to Gehero's left. There was also a desk, a dresser, a bookshelf, and a large TV, in front of which sat a long couch. To the right, a door lead into a rather fancy washingroom.

"You have a lovely hive." Gehero said courteously, while his mate walked over to a pair of double doors. Throwing them open, he revealed a giant walk-in closet.

"Thanks! Get comfy, I'm gonna change. Do you want to borrow some pajamas?"

"Would any of your clothes fit me?" Gehero returned. Zakuro snorted.

"Good point. I can-"

"It's alright, I'm comfortable in my robes." Gehero assured him. Zakuro paused, then shrugged.

"If you say so." He shut the closet's doors, and Gehero heard him shifting around inside. He hesitated for a moment, then stepped into the bathroom.

The bathroom had a giant, Jacuzzi sized tub, a spacious shower, and a long counter with four sinks. The toilet had its own room, complete with its own miniature TV. Gehero, however, made his way to the sink. Grabbing one of the hand towels, he wet it before he began to wash his paint away. Zakuro had told him to get comfortable, after all. When his face was bare, he took a moment to gaze at himself.  
Most of his face hadn't been covered up anyway, but the freshly revealed skin showed off pale freckles on his cheeks and a scar in his left eyebrow.

He turned and left the bathroom again, just in time to see his mate turning on the TV. Zakuro had changed into a pair of fuzzy pajamas decorated with stars and moons. He glanced up as Gehero joined him on the couch, scooting closer and cuddling against the giant's side, and Gehero wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"What should we watch?" Zakuro asked, flipping through his Netflex's suggestions.

"How about a happier romance than the one we saw in the park?" Gehero suggested. Zakuro hummed in agreement, switching to the 'romance' section and scrolling. They eventually settled on a sappy, happy looking movie and snuggled close together to watch.

The movie turned out to be... a bit raunchier than either of them expected, once again making them both blush and shift awkwardly, but they still enjoyed it. They ended up making out as a second movie started, but neither was paying attention. Zakuro had practically crawled into Gehero's lap at that point, the giant holding him close with one arm around his waist and another on the back of his neck. He finally jerked back, his breath hitching in his chest. Zakuro was equally out of breath, and they gazed at each other for a long moment.

"D- do you want to, maybe, um...?" Gehero asked shyly, his whole body feeling hot. He subtly pressed his legs together. Zakuro swallowed, nodding slowly.

"I... y- yeah. Let's do it."


	2. Awkward Babies Do the Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a pair of virgins fuck for the first time. Warning: lots of awkwardness and embarrassment.

"How do you want to do this?" Gehero asked softly.

"Um... Can we move this to the coon, first?" Zakuro asked, his fins flickering. Gehero nodded, gently pushed the seadweller away. They stood up and walked over to the coon. While Zakuro opened the latch on the top, Gehero pulled the sash on his kimono off. The robe fell open, revealing a satin undershirt and silk pants below. He let the robe fall to the floor as he stepped out of his sandals and began removing the rest of his clothes. In front of him, he heard the pumps in the coon kick to life, fresh sopor gurgling out of the pipes to fill it. Zakuro had begun to disrobe, too, but paused to watch Gehero as he removed his shirt.

Gehero's handsomeness didn't stop at his face. His body was chiseled, firm, and a smooth, deep grey. Muscles bunched and flexed on his arms and back, the rewards for strenuous exercise each day. Little scratches and nicks covered his skin, from both his cats and practicing with his collection of katanas. He sported a lovely six pack on his stomach, which popped to life as he stretched his arms upward to pull his shirt off. Six bright purple grubscars- three to a side- stood out on his sides. On his chest, below each pectoral, was a thin, faded scar. His long hair spilled down his back as he tossed the shirt to the floor. He untied his pants and let them drop; he wore no underwear, showing off a very nice butt and pair of legs. Between said legs, two deep purple slits sat. He climbed into the coon, hopping over the side and getting in. The slime only came up to mid-calf on him; everything from his stomach and upwards stuck out of the coon like an awkward plant.

Zakuro, meanwhile, unbuttoned his pajama top and let it drop, once more revealing his flawless skin. He dropped his pants and climbed in the coon, the slime coming up to his knees. Together, the pair sat down in the slime and Gehero reached up, closing the hatch. There was a brief pause, before low, gentle lights flickered to life in the coon. The gentle hum and gurgle were soothing as Gehero swished his hand through the bright green ooze. The pair gazed at each other, neither quite sure how to begin. They'd seen each other naked before, but neither had ever pailed.  
Taking the initiative, Zakuro shifted closer, until he was beside his mate.

"So..." He mumbled, his face aflame with embarrassment. Gehero gave him a tusky smile, finding his shyness endearing. He reached over and pulled the other into his lap, making the seadweller squeak with surprise. Once he was straddling the clown's lap, Gehero cupped his cheek, smearing thin streaks of sopor on it.

"We can go slow." He rumbled gently, bumping his nose to his mate's, "We can stop any time you want, okay? Just say so." Zakuro swallowed, before he nodded slowly. Gehero pulled him close, kissing him deeply. Zakuro sighed through his nose and leaned against him, as Gehero leaned back against the squishy, padded wall of the coon.

Gehero's hands, which had before been on Zakuro's hips, began to roam; he slowly slid them up the other's back, feeling him. Zakuro, taking this as an invitation, began to feel Gehero in return. Gehero felt his hands on his shoulder's before they moved down his chest. He felt the other's fingers trace his surgery scars, before moving on to his stomach. One of them lightly brushed his grubscars and he shivered.

"Is that okay?" Zakuro whispered, pulling back from the kiss to speak. Gehero nodded, his cheeks warm. Zakuro ran a slightly firmer hand over the grubscar, eliciting a low groan from Gehero.

The young purpleblood had lived as a hermit for most of his life; as such, he was rather touch starved. Delighted by this reaction, Zakuro began to rub another, making the clown shudder.

"Ah... Z- Zak..." Gehero murmured, shifting slightly. Between his legs, his bulge was beginning to emerge from his sheathe. He reached up, pulling the other closer and kissing him again. His fingers moved towards Zakuro's fins, petting the edges. Zakuro mewled into his mouth, his fins fluttering against his fingertips.

Gehero chuckled softly, one hand going onto the other's hip to press him closer. Zakuro slowly began grinding down against him, gaining confidence as Gehero shuddered. Gehero's bulge was quickly pushing out now, until it was completely revealed; it was huge, befitting one of his size. It was nearly two feet long, and very thick around, only growing thicker near the base. Zakuro squeaked as he felt the oversized appendage against his ass. He jerked back in shock, staring down at it with wide eyes.

"It- it's huge! What- How will that-" He stammered. Gehero made an embarrassed noise in his throat, covering his face.

"S- sorry, I know, it's ridiculous, it's because of the injections- It was normal, I swear, the shots just made it-"

"Hey." Zakuro interrupted, his voice gentle as he slowly pried the other's hands away from his face, "I didn't say it was a bad thing. It just startled me." he assured him. Gehero giggled, making Zakuro smile. The seadweller kissed him again and Gehero wrapped his arms around him, pulling his lover close. He slowly began grinding up against him, his bulge sliding over the other's nook. Zakuro moaned softly against his lips, his nook quickly becoming wet as his own bulge revealed itself. It was thin, tapered to an almost blunt ending, and nearing nine inches in length. Alone the bottom, a tiny line of ridges appeared, linked together like a fin. More ridges lined the sides in gentle bumps. At the base, near his sheath, it became very thick; almost like a knot. Gehero blinked down at it, surprised.

"It's-"

"Small?"

"No, no! I was going to say 'unique'." He assured him. Slowly, he reached down and brushed his fingers over the underside, feeling the fin. Zakuro gasped, throwing his head back and jerking his hips into his mate's touch, his bulge curling around his wrist. He reached up, gripping Gehero's shoulders as he rocked his hips. Gehero crooned, pleased, and stroked it slowly as his bulge continued to tease the other's nook. It wasn't long before Zakuro was trembling and panting.

"Geh- Gehero- fuck- just fuck me already, please!" He pleaded in a broken whine. Gehero pulled his hand away with a giggle.

"Okay, okay. Lean back." He murmured, gently dumping the seadweller out of his lap. Zakuro scoot back, laying back in the slime, before raising himself on his elbows. Gehero climbed over him, sliding between his legs as his hands went into the slime on either side of his small mate. His massive bulge curled around Zakuro's making both boys moan. Gehero rutted against him, grinding on him slowly. He could feel slick from his own nook dribbling down his thighs, but he ignored it for the time being. Leaning down, his hair falling around him in a curtain, he kissed Zakuro softly. He reached between them and untangled their bulges, guiding his to the other's nook.

"Tell me if you want to stop." He murmured.

"I'm fine, just do it already." Zakuro grumbled against his lips. Gehero nodded, kissing down his jaw before up to nibble on his earfin, being careful of his tusks.

He pressed his hips forward, the tip of his bulge sliding into his lover's nook and making them both groan. His bulge squirmed, eagerly pushing deeper. Two inches, four, six- more and more and it just kept coming, filling up the other's nook. Gehero groaned; Zakuro was so tight and slick around him. He never wanted to stop as he other writhed, gasping and groaning. He reached up, scrabbling at Gehero's grubscars.

"Are you alright?" Gehero panted as the other's nook gave a delicious throb around him.

"Yes, yes fuck I'm fine- just slow down fuck you're big I'm- fuck-" the seadweller gasped, his gills flaring. Gehero paused. By then, he had nearly half his bulge in his nook. Looking down, he could see the faintest bump in the seadweller's belly. He reached down and rubbed it, and felt Zakuro's nook throb again as he squirmed, letting out a low groan. Tracing his fingers downward, Gehero wrapped his hand around Zakuro's bulge and resumed stroking it. Zakuro bucked his hips in response. "Ah- Gehero, please, please, ah, shit, move!" He pleaded.

Gehero slowly began rolling his hips, pulling back slightly before pushing in again. He pailed his mate with what he already had in his nook, not wanting to hurt him. He leaned down, capturing the other's lips with his own. Zakuro wrapped his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist, moaning into his mouth.

"I love you, Zakuro." Gehero mumbled. A rumbling purr began in the seadweller's chest.

"I love you, too." He sighed. Gehero began moving his hips faster, continuing to stroke Zakuro's bulge. It was only another minute before Zakuro was whining. "Ah- Gehero, I'm gonna-" That was as far as he got, before he broke off with a warbling moan as he suddenly came.

Violet slurry splurted out of his bulge, coating their stomachs and staining the sopor. His bulge spasmed and throbbed around Gehero, who continued moving, pailing his mate through his orgasm. The pulse of his nook only drove Gehero towards his own orgasm, and it was only seconds before he was cumming, too, his slurry rushing to fill the other's nook. Gehero threw back his head and groaned loudly, his arms trembling as he tried to keep himself up. He was pistoning his hips as his bulge thrashed in Zakuro's nook. His mind was blown clean by the feeling, his consciousness thrown into a paradox space full of popping lights and pleasure.

When he finally came down, he'd pulled out and fallen on his back next to his mate. The pair laid there, both trying to catch their breath as their bulges slid away. Gehero stared up at the ceiling of the coon, feeling the slime soak through his hair. Taking deep breaths, the thundering in his heart finally seemed to slow.

"That was..." He rasped, a hazy grin growing on his face.

"Yeah..." Zakuro sighed happily.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No. I didn't hurt you?"

"No. You felt amazing. I mean- you were great, it was-"

Zakuro giggled. "I get it. You were good, too."

The seadweller rolled over, onto his side, and snuggled against Gehero's side, laying his head on his shoulder. Gehero turned his head and blinked at him. After the afterglow had passed, he was left with a warm, cozy feeling in his gut. He felt sleepy and content, turning his head away to yawn. "Bedtime?" Zakuro suggested, fighting to keep his own eyes open. Gehero nodded.

"Bedtime." He repeated.

Zakuro rolled away, showing his back to the giant, who happily wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. Zakuro snuggled back against him, sighing happily. Gehero kissed him, behind his earfin, and heard the other begin to snore a minute later. He closed his eyes, the warm sopor helping him relax as he gave in to sleep.


	3. Day After

When the sun began to set again, Zakuro was awoken by the smell of cooking oink-beast that seeped in from the vents of the coon. He rolled over, partially awake, only to feel emptiness next to him. Opening his eyes, he managed to raise his head and see Gehero wasn't in the coon. He rubbed his eyes and went to sit up, when a pang of aches shot up his spine. With a gasp, he fell back in the slime with a splash. He groaned softly.

Everything, between his waist to his knees, was sore. He stared up at the ceiling of the coon, breathing slowly as the aches slowly faded again. He sighed, waiting patiently to see what would happen. Fortunately, he didn't have to wait long; the lid of the coon suddenly opened, and Gehero's face appeared above him.

"Good evening." The samurai smiled. Zakuro grunted in response.

"I can't move." He whined. Gehero's smile fell.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, except i had an over-sized bulge crammed into my nook last night and now my nook is staging a revolt." Zakuro laughed. Gehero's cheeks turned purple.

"Sorry." He mumbled, abashed.

"I'm only teasing, Gehero." Zakuro assured him, reaching upwards for him, "Please tell me you brought the bacon I smell." He added. Gehero huffed with amusement and nodded.

"I did. Hang on." There was a moment of shuffling as Gehero stripped and grabbed the breakfast he brought. He climbed into the coon then, grabbing the plate and pulling it in with him. He left the lid open, allowing more light in. He sat down, the slime barely covering his lap as he folded his legs.

Carefully balanced on his leg was a plate heaped with crispy bacon, cheesy scrambled eggs, and several slices of buttery toast. Zakuro managed to squirm closer, trying not to use his legs. Gehero reached over, wrapping an arm around his ribs and pulling him close until the other's head was on his free leg. He picked up a piece of bacon and dangled it over his face. Zakuro's fins wiggled with amusement as he complied, opening his mouth to let Gehero feed him the proffered meat stick.

Gehero slowly fed him the breakfast, running his finger's through the seadweller's hair with his other hand. He scratched the scalp around the other's horns, making him purr contently. When the plate was clean, he reached up and put it on the edge of the coon.

"Sorry again." He said softly, resuming the scritches on the other's head.

"For what?" Zakuro murmured, his eyes closed and hands folded over his chest.

"Hurting you."

"Don't be. I don't regret it. It was fun, and I'll be able to take the whole thing one day." He grinned.

"That could kill you!" Gehero gasped.

"Hell of a way to go, though." Zakuro shrugged, cracking open an eye, "Getting dicked down by an adorable matesprit." Gehero looked away, trying to hide the pleased smile. Zakuro reached up, wrapping his hands around the back of Gehero's neck and making him lean down. "It just means you have to carry me around for a few days." He purred, before kissing the purpleblood on the nose. Gehero giggled, kissing his forehead.

"Works for me." He chirred.

"Good, so carry me to the couch, because there were more movies I wanted to watch last night." Zakuro ordered. Gehero laughed, giving him an upside down kiss.

"Which one should we watch first?" He asked when he finally pulled away.

"Which one got you in the mood last night?" Zakuro grinned.

"We're not doing it again, are we?!" Gehero asked, horrified, as he gently shifted away, onto his knees. Zakuro laughed as Gehero gently scooped him up, bridal style, and lifted him out of the coon.

"No, you big goofball. We didn't finish the movie." He explained through his giggles. Gehero sighed, carefully stepping out of the coon. Slime fell off of them in wet splats, onto the hardwood floor. Gehero looked down in dismay.

"I think we should shower before we do any movie watching." He frowned, and began walking towards the bathroom.

"Sexy." Zakuro purred, making his eyebrows jump playfully. They laughed as Gehero kicked the door shut behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they had a spiderman kiss... and gehero is a spider...


End file.
